The invention relates to a stand for an x-ray image detection apparatus which is insertable beneath the patient support platform of an x-ray examination apparatus, comprising a stand carriage which can be driven in a two-dimensional fashion on the floor, a lift carriage which is height-adjustable on the stand carriage, and a support-mounting (which can be pivoted on the lift carriage 90.degree. about a horizontal axis) for mounting the image detection apparatus so that it can be tilted from a position with a horizontal image layer (or film) into a position having a vertical image layer (or film).
The German AS No. 2,557,810 (corresponding to U.S. application Ser. No. 942,667 filed Sept. 15, 1978) discloses a stand for an x-ray image detection apparatus which is comprised of a vertical column or stand which is capable of being moved in a two-dimensional manner on the floor, a lift carriage which is height-adjustable on the vertical column, and two extension arms which are pivotal about a horizontal axis on this lift carriage. At the end of these two extension arms a carrier plate for an image detection apparatus (which is to be threadedly fastened thereto) is pivotally mounted for movement about an additional horizontal axis which is parallel to the first-cited horizontal axis. With this stand, the image detection apparatus, which is fastened on the carrier plate, can be inserted beneath the patient support platform of an x-ray examination apparatus in the case of a lowered lift carriage, lowered extension arms and a horizontally positioned carrier plate, in order, in conjunction with an above-table x-ray tube, to be able to carry out radiographs with vertical ray direction. If one desires to conduct radiographs using the image detection apparatus with a horizontal ray direction, then the stand beneath the patient support platform must be pulled out, the lift carriage on the stand must be pushed up, the two extension arms must be pivoted upwardly by a specified angle, and then the carrier plate with the image detection apparatus must be rotated about its horizontal axis oppositely relative to the extension arms, however, through the same angle. Only then can the stand for the x-ray image detection apparatus again be pushed close to the patient support platform and again be adjusted relative to the x-ray examination apparatus, or the x-ray tube, respectively. Subsequently, the lift carriage must be lowered until the image detection apparatus is positioned directly above the level of the patient support platform. In the case of this construction, the considerable operation outlay is a disturbing factor. In addition, it is a peculiar property of this apparatus that the vertical column, on account of its height, must always be arranged laterally of the patient support platform, and therefore is in the way during the examination of the patient. Also, the constructional outlay which is expended in the case of this stand is considerable.